halloweenfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gumby Show: The Witty Witch
"The Witty Witch" is the seventh episode of the second season of The Gumby Show. It first aired on February 20, 1960. Plot The episode opens with Gumby and Pokey being watched. The person watching them is a witch flying a helicopter, she decides to capture the "luscious specimens", indicating that she has caught others before them, and fires suction darts at them. Down below, Pokey wonders why they can't do something excited. Suddenly, the darts land, just missing their targets. They look up and spot the witch, with Gumby indicating that he was aware of her and her activities, and they both make a run for it. The witch chases them, and the two decide to hide in a book, but they are unaware that the book is actually the witch's book. The two of them think that they're safe, but they soon change their attitude when they see the witch appear. Soon enough, they are captured, and told by the witch that she wouldn't want them to miss the wonderful surprise she has for them in her castle. After a short flight, they arrive at the castle, where the two captives come face to face with a monster with the body of a gorilla and the head of a demon. The witch tells the monster, named Albert, to put them in chains and escort them to the dungeon. Gumby tells Pokey to make a run for it, and they do, but end up getting their chains tangled around the flag pole, to the witch's laughing delight. The two get untangled, but then get caught by a dragon once outside the gate. The witch tells them it's no use to run away, and adds that she would not want them to miss the surprise she has for them at eight o'clock that night. Once in the dungeon, they cannot seem to come up with a plan. Soon, Albert enters and tells them that curtain time is in three minutes. Gumby thinks Albert means that it's three minutes until they're finished. The two head to a door, which open to a theater. Pokey is confused, but Gumby thinks that the witch and Albert are gonna put on a spook show and scare them to death. Albert gets on stage and tells the captives, including all the ones that were captured before Gumby and Pokey, that they are to clap when the curtain opens up. Gumby tells Pokey that they should shut their eyes so that the witch does not frighten them. When the show begins, the witch is seen with a piano. Pokey opens one eye to have a look, while Gumby keeps his closed, remembering something he though of: "What you can't see can't scare you." However, as the witch starts to play the piano, something goes wrong, and when she checks, she gets a pie in the face, causing the audience to laugh. Gumby hears the laughter, opens his eyes, and asks Pokey why the audience is laughing. But Pokey is also laughing, so he can't explain. The witch thanks the audience, and explains that she wanted to prove that she's just a witch who wants to make people laugh. She lets everyone go, and Gumby asks Pokey again, after they left the book, what was everyone laughing at. But again, Pokey cannot explain due to his laughter. Category:Episodes of TV shows Category:Witches